Berlin Paper Airplanes
by Loveless Bunny
Summary: A single paper airplane glides over the concrete wall, it holds a message that would change the course of a young boy's life. Day by day the airplanes glide over the wall, each holding a hidden messange for the one on the other side. Germancest.


**Berlin Paper Airplanes**

I know I shouldn't be writing more fan fictions when I still have; It Only Hurts To Smile and How Did This Happen?

Still to be continued but I went to visit my sister: Bunny-Chan Loves You at the hospital and she and I got this idea, it was sad to see her sick but she was so high off of her pain killers and it was funny how she kept talking about man eating forks and blue apples.

Anyways this is written partially by her and is inspired by the Vocaloid's song paper plane and prisoner sung by Len and Rin, Germancest fan art, and caffeine.

**Warnings: **Germancest, fluff, language, historical reference and more.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hetalia or Vocaloids, just the plot and idea.

**Summary:**Ludwig hated the wall that divided his home land in half, so does Gilbert. But one day a paper airplane with a message flies over the wall and lands at Ludwig's feet, it was from a boy named Gilbert wanting a friend. A strange forbidden romance is formed between two boys separated by a cold concrete wall.

Yes I suck at summaries, just read and fine out for yourself.

…..

….

…

..

.

The sixteen year old German boy sighed as his rough fingers fumbled with the piece of paper; he was in class right now and wasn't supposed to be doing this but he need to do this, he glanced around as he made sure the teacher was not coming down his aisle.

"Mein Gott, this is difficult." Ludwig muttered under his breath as he returned his sight to the paper in front of him, he folded it then unfolded it as he realized he was doing it wrong.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig's blood ran cold at the voice; he looked up to see a girl with long slightly wavy dark brown hair and large round violet eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses looking at him from the seat in front of him, he let out a relieved sigh. "Well, what are you doing?" She asked again as she looked around and spotted the teacher sitting at his desk. "Are you making a love letter for someone special?" She asked without even turning around to look at him.

Ludwig's face turned a bright shade of red but he responded no less. "Ja…kind of, it's more of just a letter" He said as he held the paper closer to him, he didn't want the girl to see the writing or who it was for.

The girl turned fully around to Ludwig and smiled. "Well that's still sweet. There should more guys like you at this school; it seems that most guys as soon as they enter middle school lose all sweet romantic interest." She said with a slight pout and Germany couldn't resist smirk a little at the face she made, though she didn't look any older or younger than Ludwig himself, the face seemed worked for her. Suddenly the shrilled bell ran out signaling for lunch to begin, Ludwig got up as he started to put his stuff away; when he looked up the girl was standing right in front of him waiting.

"You're trying to make a paper airplane with the kind of love letter aren't you?" She said a foreign accent tried to invade her voice; strangely it wasn't a German accent like everyone at the school but similar to it. Ludwig look a little taken back but nodded at her, she grabbed Ludwig's wrist and pulled him out of class with her, she quickly moved through the crowd and end up outside. They both arrived at a large concrete court, it was where a lot of people came to when they didn't want to eat; at the moment it was fairly empty.

"Alright here's good, Give me the letter." She said as she put her bag down and sat on it, she smoothed down the dark blue uniform plaid skirt and crossed her ankles. Ludwig looked at her a little worried; he still didn't want this strange girl to read what he had written.

"I promise I won't read it, I have no interest in knowing who you like or want you want to say to her-" She looked up at Ludwig; her eyes seemed to peer deep into him and made him shiver. "-Or him." She finished as Ludwig's eyes widened, she didn't say anything else as she ran a hand though her hair and as she did Ludwig noticed a strange erect hair poking out of the rest of her hair, it got squished down by her hand but as soon as she took her hand away it stood right back up.

Ludwig pried his eyes away from her hair and slowly handed her the letter, she quickly and skillfully made it into a paper airplane, and handed back to the blond boy. "Would you like me to show you how to make a paper airplane, it would be a little strange for you to always come to me for me to make them?" The girl said as she pulled out a piece of paper, Ludwig nodded slightly as he sat down on the ground in front of and the lesson began.

**-A few hours later-**

Ludwig pressed himself to the brick wall as he peeked out from the alley way; a large, tall cement wall stood a few feet from him, he glared at as if just by doing that it would fall to rubble. The Berlin wall; oh how he hated it so much, how could they divide Germany in half?

Ludwig was snapped out of his thoughts when he was pulled back as an armed man passes by him. Ludwig stiffened a little and tried to blend in with the shadows. The man passed and Ludwig was able to let out a sigh of relief, now the only thing he needed to worry about was who's lacy gloved hand was pressed to his mouth and the other held him around the waist.

"Das war zu nahe. What are you doing out here anyways?" The voice said behind him, it held anger deep inside it, Ludwig turned to look straight into angry violet eyes, and he let out a sigh at the brunette girl he had met at school. He removed her hand from his mouth; she wiped her hand on her black and purple coat as she waited for an answer from him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, not wanting to answer the question. The girl looked at him crossed but let out a soft sigh, she removed the soft hat that matched her coat and messed around with it in her hands.

She held up a tin lunch box. "My father is one of the soldiers out here keeping watch of the wall; I came to deliver him his food." Her voice was soft and fragile as if it were to break. She seemed ashamed of her father's job, Ludwig just sighed as the anger he once held vanished.

Suddenly idea hit him, it was risky and it might end up with both of them dead but it was worth a try. "Hey Um…." German said as he realized he had no clue what the girl's name was, he had never asked her.

"My name is Rhodesia, but you can call me Roddy for short; my parents call me that. I feel kind of hurt that you don't know my name though we've been in the same class and school since first grade" She said as she looked at Ludwig.

"Alright Roddy, I need your help. I need you to locate your father, distract him as I-"

"Let me guess your crush is on the other side of the wall?" Roddy asked as she looked at Ludwig over the top of her glasses and pushed them up the bridge of her nose. "You also want me to distract my father so you can locate your lover and send the paper airplane over the wall then get out of here before we get shot at."

Ludwig yet again was surprised by the girl's knowledge, he nodded and sighed, Roddy sighed too; she peeked out from behind the brick wall and glanced at the soldiers standing guard, she quickly located her father and ducked back behind the brick wall.

"Fine but if we die, I am never talking to you again, got it?" She said, Ludwig smiled just a tiny bit and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Roddy, You're a good friend." Ludwig said he held close the letter/paper airplane close to his chest.

"Eww...Ludwig! Save that for your boyfriend." She said as she wiped her cheek with her gloved hand, but Ludwig just smiled a little. They quickly darted out of the alley way and didn't stop till they got to another alleyway, they leaned against the wall panting from having to run six blocks without stopping. "Okay…I'm going to…go distract…my father, when I give…the signal." Roddy made thumbs up behind her back and showed Ludwig. "You come out…and do what…you need to do…but you better hurry." She said between breaths, Ludwig leaned his back onto the wall and nodded as he wiped some sweat that formed on his brow.

Roddy put her hat back on and held the lunch box close as she walked out of the alley way and towards a middle aged man with graying brown hair and a gun over his shoulder.

"Roddy! What are you doing out here so late?" The man said as he looked at his daughter than at the darkening sky above them, Roddy smiled and handed the box to her father as she kissed his warm, worn cheek. "You forgot you dinner at home, father. Mother told me to bring it to you." Roddy said with an innocent smile.

Ludwig watched everything from the alleyway, suddenly Roddy made the signal and Ludwig was out of there. He held the paper airplane close as he arrived to the wall; he ran his hand over the cold stone and resisted the urge to punch it. He noticed a hole in the wall, he quietly made his way to it and peered in, there was a chain links in the middle of the wall but he was able to see through to the other side. There on the other side stood a pale skinned boy, around eighteen or nineteen year old, with shining silver hair and crimson red eyes. It seemed there was fewer soldiers on the other side since the boy just stood there with his hand in his pockets looking at the wall, he seemed to have been whistling softly.

Ludwig back away from the wall and pulled the paper airplane out. "Bitte machen sie auf die andere Seite. " Ludwig said softly as he kissed the side of the plane and sent it flying over the wall, he waited till he heard the soft sound of it landing and went to peer into the hole.

On the other side a silver haired boy named Gilbert, wondered where was the paper airplane that he would get almost everyday from somone on the other side of the wall. Suddenly as if someone had been hearing his thoughts, there was a sound of paper scarping cement, turned to see the paper airplane a few feet away. Gilbert smirked as he went to retrieve it.

It was diffucult living here and not everyday had something good about it. He had been sitting home after working when his gandfather arrived and noticed the silverette's gloomy disposition, Gilbert told him he was feeling strangely empty after the wall had been built; thought his grandfather wasn't a very warm loving person, he hated seeing his grandson like this, he advised the boy to write his name and a simple message on a piece of paper, make it into a paper airplane, and sent it over the wall. He could make a pen pal with someone on the other side so he wouldn't feel so lonely, Gilbert had been a little sceptical but he did it and two days later he got a responce.

All Gilbert really knew about the person was his name was Ludwig and he had really pretty hand writing, Gilbert laughed quietly to himself as he thought about a full grown man with nice, girly hand writing. As he picked the paper airplane up he got a feeling he was being watched, he looked up and at the wall, he noticed a small hole in it as he went over and peered into it he saw a bright ice blue eye looking back. There was a gasp on the other side and who ever it had been backed away and ran, Gilbert was left there a little confused watching as someone with blond hair turn a corner and vanished. Gilbert sighed and started walking away, he held the paper airplane close to him.

"I wonder if that person was Ludwig, it would be nice to speak to him face to face instead of through paper airplanes." Gilbert mumbled to himself as he arrived home, the house was dark and empty since his grandfather was still at work. He didn't turn on any lights as he made his way to his room; he flipped on the light and was almost immediately attacked by a small yellow bird. "Alight already, I missed you too, Gilbird" He said playfully as he pulled the bird away from his face, Gilbird chirped softly, he flew up and perched himself on top of Gilbert's head. The silverette sat down on his bed as he read the letter, he smiled softly as he put it away with the other one he had received a few days ago. He pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote back to Ludwig, Gilbert wasn't much of a writer but for Ludwig he would try.

He finished and folded it into a paper airplane; he smoothed it down and set it down next to his bed. He pulled his shoes off and changed for bed; Gilbird flew back into his cage and quickly fell asleep. Gilbert turned the lights off and laid down in his bed, he glanced at the letters Ludwig had sent him and felt his heart speed up a little; he shook the feeling off and rolled over, he thought about the ice blue eyes that had been watching him from the wall, they seemed so…young.

If it was Ludwig's than Ludwig wasn't a grown man, suddenly Gilbert felt like a pedophile for his heart beating faster when he thought of Ludwig. "Mein got, what if he's just a little kid who thinks he's talking to another little kid? I could go to jail!" Gilbert said a little louder than normal and woke Gilbird up; the small yellow bird flew over and peeked Gilbert's forehead. "Ouch, what was that for?" The silverette said a little annoyed and watched the bird got back to his cage, Gilbert sighed as he pulled his sheets close to him. "Tomorrow in the letter I'll ask for his age, hopefully he won't lie to me…I don't want to go to jail." He said before falling asleep.

On the other side of the wall in a small house, Ludwig sat on his bed as he finished his homework, and got ready for bed. His thoughts started traveling back to the incident at the wall; he knew the silver haired boy was the one called Gilbert, the one who had sent a paper airplane over the wall. Ludwig had found it and sent one back with a response, it was just a simple "Hello, my name is Ludwig. I found your paper airplane/letter and I am writing back."

That happened a few days ago, Gilbert would sent his airplane in the morning and Ludwig would sent one back at night; they were pen pals and friends but Ludwig was starting to have some strange feelings for the silverette, that was the main reason why he had fled when Gilbert looked into the hole. Ludwig lay down in bed as he remembered Gilbert's bright crimson red eye, it had made Ludwig's heart feel like it was going to pop out of his chest. The German boy rolled over onto his stomach as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal, even just thinking about the incident made his heart race. Ludwig buried his head in his pillow as he tried to fall asleep, he didn't want to think about Gilbert right now; him and his sleek, shining silver hair and his smooth pale flawless skin, his bright red eyes that burned like fire and-

Ludwig realized what was doing and cut himself off as soon as he felt himself hardened under the sheets. He slammed his head into his pillow and repeated the action until he was dizzy; he slowly started to fall asleep. "I bet he already has a pretty girlfriend, a guy like him deserves one." He mumbled to himself as he drifted off into dreams of silver hair and red eyes.

…..

….

…

..

.

I hope you like it, sorry if the ending is a little rushed and/ or confusing. I'm still new at writing, please review or Russia will invade you vitals. Also tell me if I should or shouldn't continue this fan fiction.

Oh and anyone who can guess who Rhodesia, Ludwig's school friend, is gets a cookie, and those who have found out who she is I'm sorry if you are mad at me, it was mainly Bunny-chan's fault; she's the one who made me do it.


End file.
